


Fairy Tail in the MCU

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mystwalker, jerza - Freeform, just a bunch of MCU crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: Various crossovers between Fairy Tail and the Marvel Cinematic Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece for Mystwalker Week 2015 and is a loose crossover with Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Mystogan/Jellal appears as Captain America, Erza Knightwalker as Bucky/TWS, and Laxus as Nick Fury. No Marvel characters actually appear.
> 
> Side note: I decided to put these crossovers as a separate piece because I'm trying to finish an old crossover with The Incredible Hulk (2008). I've posted it before a couple of years ago but never finished. I'm doing a massive overhaul on it and when it's complete it will be posted here as a one shot.

Jellal stared at the figure in the road. She was dressed all in black and the bottom of her face remained hidden beneath a mask. Her striking red hair stirred in the wind and he couldn't help the way she disturbed him utterly. There was something familiar about her. He chalked it up to the hair. Of course it was the hair.

Logic dictated that many women shared the trait and he shouldn't be so unsettled. But _still_. He took two mindless steps forward before the crackling of the comm-link jarred him back to reason.

“Pull back, Mystogan,” a voice barked in his ear. He _wanted_ to. He knew he _should_ retreat as ordered. The appearance of the mystery soldier wasn't anticipated and she'd displayed a shocking amount of strength, cunning, and an utter disregard for public safety. He had no business engaging with her so carelessly.

_But still._

Jellal ignored the voice in his ear and drew his weapon. He took another step forward. The mask notwithstanding, he knew her face would be set in a cold, hard line of determination. _Wait._ No, he _didn't_ know that. Because he didn't know _her_. _So why did he feel like he did?_

Hell bent on unraveling the mess in his head, Jellal tightened the grip on his staff and marched toward the woman. She remained motionless except for the way her hair fluctuated with the wind. They were still very high up even though the elevated highway was a wreckage.

_“God damn it, Jellal! I said pull back!”_ Laxus's voice nearly deafened him. He smirked. His superior must be livid to break protocol and forget to use his codename.

Without warning the soldier charged him and he realized his magic circles would be useless. This woman was a fighter. He grit his teeth and prepared for the first blow. Her body hit him with such a force he blew backwards and into the side of an abandoned vehicle. Jellal was an expert in hand-to-hand combat but she was ruthless. Her strength was equal to his and, damn his frustrated mind, he hadn't anticipated it.

Laxus was still screaming orders in his ear as he wrestled with the woman. Tendrils of her hair brushed his face and the sensation confused him even more. _She couldn't possibly..._ No. Erza Knightwalker was dead. He'd seen her die. He'd _seen_ it.

_But still._

With a show of brute strength he shoved her off of him and tore at the mask she wore. Probably not the most effective tactic but he was lost to reason. The woman's face remained completely impassive but Jellal's heart came to a crashing-fifteen-car-pile-up-halt. Impossible. No no nonono. _No._

_Impossible!_

“Erza?” his words came out in an astonished breath. The woman – Erza – lunged at him again. Her expression showed no signs of recognition as she attacked without favor. Jellal lost all interest in the mission. He couldn't even hear the frantic shouting in his ear anymore. Nothing existed but the killer in front of him wearing the body of his dead lover.

Erza – or whoever she was – had always been exceptionally strong, but _this?_ It was almost inhuman. Her spear swiped across his chest and split open the fabric of his uniform.

“Erza!” he shouted at her desperately. She stopped suddenly at stared at him as if only just regaining faculty. Her breaths came in heaves and though her hands tightened around the shaft of her spear she did not move toward him. “Erza, I don't understand. _Please,_ ” he said breathlessly holding his hands in front of him defensively.

The woman said nothing. She stared at him with cold eyes. Her lips – lips that he'd kissed thousands of times – flattened into a line. Just as suddenly as she'd appeared before him, she turned and ran. He watched in total stupefaction as she bolted for the mangled guardrail and leaped over the edge with feline agility.

Everything came back to him at once. The pain in this chest, the shouting in his ear, the vibration of the hovering aircraft... Jellal felt overwhelmed by it and collapsed into a heap on the pavement.

* * *

“When I give you an order, goddamn it, you follow! _Jesus Christ, Jellal!_ Did you just lose your fucking mind out there or what?” Laxus stormed through the doors of the infirmary mid-sentence and stared at him with a thunderous expression.

“That woman –” Jellal started.

“Is a fucking lunatic!” Laxus finished. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. “Listen, I'm sure it's a steel-toed boot to the balls because of that hair. We _all_ know you have a type. But you need to get a grip on yourself. I'll be flayed on the streets of Era if you die.”

Jellal rolled his eyes. “I'm sure it wouldn't be in the streets.”

“I'm glad you give so many shits.” Laxus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “What happened out there? Can you at least explain?”

“It was Erza,” Jellal said flatly. “I know it was her.”

“Knightwalker? The very same Knightwalker we both saw die? Bullshit. Try again.”

“She even had that scar across her nose, Laxus. I know it was her.”

Laxus's hands balled into fists again. “You listen to me, _Mystogan_.” Jellal flinched. He knew he sounded crazy, but he'd recognize Erza anywhere. “It's taken me a lot of hard begging to bring this project together. Do you comprehend that? I've put my career on the line for this. We're all –” He gestured to the small crowd of people who'd gathered in the room. “Living on a thread here. The Council doesn't want us, the people don't know about us, and frankly we cost a lot of money. We have a limited number of choices: make the initiative work or go to jail.”

“Hey!” Gajeel protested indignantly behind him.

“Or sit around as a relic the Council can parade around like a puppet for morale. Do you want to go back to that, Jellal? Did you enjoy being a party trick?”

Jellal slumped over on the exam table. He remembered very well what being a Council puppet was like. Despite the events of the day he very much preferred his current position.

“No,” he mumbled.

Laxus's face softened a fraction. “Was it really her? We've seen weirder things, I guess.”

He looked up at his superior with a grim set of jaw. “It was her.”

* * *

The soldier allowed herself to be strapped into the chair. She knew what was coming but had to get her question out.

“He knew me,” she said with as much expression as the tone she used to order lunch. “He called me Erza.”

“It doesn't matter,” the man in white said. “We'll fix you up now, okay?”

Erza nodded but still felt a frustrated sense of confusion. The doctor stepped behind the chair and poked at his machines. “Who is Erza?” she asked just before he returned to stuff the rubber mouthpiece between her teeth.

“No one, of course.” The obvious lie was the last thing she heard. Everything was always pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a piece for Jerza Week 2016 and is a less-loose crossover with the Netflix series Dare Devil. Jellal appears as Matt Murdoch, and Erza as Claire Temple. Since Jellal was blind for a bit in the manga I thought it fit well.

Erza swung the garbage bag up and into dumpster. She didn't notice the spatters of blood on the lip of the bin until she stepped back to leave. The sallow pool of yellow street light made the droplets sparkle. Against her better judgement she leaned in for a closer look. It could've been _anything,_ really, and even if it _was_ blood she didn't need to nose her way into something that _clearly_ wasn't her business at all... no. Nope. It was blood. Definitely blood. Her curiosity would be the death of her one day.

She peered into the bin and the obvious form of a man lay amongst the bags and other rubbish. Erza groaned with frustration and took a moment to berate herself for looking at all before balancing on a stack of crates to fish the man out.

He was heavy but lucky for her the bin was almost full and she didn't have to do much more than hoist him over the bloodied lip.

“God, you smell awful,” she murmured. Her sweater now had blood on it too and with a frustrated grunt she heaved the man on to her back. The hour was late and even in a crowded building like hers, Erza didn't see another soul on the trek back to her apartment.

The man fell into a heap on the floor when she released her hold. After a quick glance down the hallway, Erza shut and bolted her front door. The last thing she needed were witnesses. It was entirely possible that dragging a bloody man from the dumpster bin and into her home was against building regulations.

She re-situated his body on the floor and began to evaluate his injuries. Thinking better of exposing herself to anything communicable – years in a hospital had taught her to always be cautious when it came to fluids – Erza grabbed her medical bag and yanked on a set of latex gloves. There were an abundance of bruises and cuts that concerned her, including a seeping gash on his torso. Erza removed the... _mask?_ that covered most of his face. He had a prominent tattoo around his right eye. The logic of covering a tattoo on one's face with a black mask seemed ridiculous. She couldn't figure out which would attract _more_ attention – the tattoo or the mask.

Cuts and bruises she could handle but a gash? Nothing spelled out deadly infection like a shoddy stitch job on the living room floor. She wasn't equipped to handle stitches. Erza pulled her phone from her back pocket with the intention of dialing for emergency services. She yelped when a hand shot up and grasped her wrist.

 _“No calls!”_ he wheezed and released her arm. “No calls. _Please._ ”

“It's okay,” Erza said still clutching her phone. “I'm just trying to help. We have to get you to the hospital.”

The man winced and grit his teeth in obvious pain. “They'll kill everyone,” he said.

“What? _Who?_ ”

“The men who did this.” he groaned and attempted to roll over. “They'll kill everyone in the hospital to get to me.”

Erza watched with mounting disbelief as he rolled over to lean on one elbow. “Okay... you can't...” She grasped at his arm in an attempt to hold him still. “ _Don't!_ You've lost a lot of blood and I think you might have been stabbed.”

The man ignored her fawning.

“I know.” He struggled to his feet with one hand pressed to the gash in his torso and the other bracing himself against the wall. Erza folded her arms across her chest in irritation.

“If you want to leave the door's the other way.”

He paused and slowly turned back around. His balance was short lived, though, and he fell back to the floor and slipped into unconsciousness.

 _“Perfect,”_ Erza mumbled and knelt down to pull him back up. This time she settled him on the couch instead of the floor.

When he woke again he seemed less agitated.

 _“_ Are you going to listen to me this time?” she asked with a patronizing tone.

“Where am I?” he asked quickly.

Erza pressed a reassuring hand to his shoulder. “You're in my apartment.”

“Who are you?”

“I'm the lucky girl who pulled you out of the garbage,” she offered with a smirk. His hands flew to his face as if just noticing the absence of his mask.

“You've seen my face,” he said with urgency.

“Yeah.”

_“Great.”_

“Your outfit kind of sucks, by the way,” she said dryly.

“Yeah, it's a work in progress –” he attempted to sit up and growled in pain before falling back into the sofa.

“I really wouldn't try and move too much. You've got some broken ribs, _probably_ a concussion, _some kind_ of puncture wound... and that's just the stuff I know about.” She sighed again and sat back on the edge of the coffee table. “And your eyes? They're non-responsive to light and it isn't freaking you the hell out. So either you're blind or in way worse shape than I thought.”

“Do I have to pick one?” His attempt at humor would've made her laugh in any other situation.

“Would you mind telling me how a blind man in a mask ends up beaten half to death in my dumpster?”

He shook his head as much as he could. “The less you know about me the better.”

Erza scowled and threw her hands up in resignation. “The wound on your side –” She peeked through the shreds of his shirt. “Was that a knife?”

“Probably,” he bit out.

“I think I stopped the bleeding but I can't tell how bad it is without a full series of x-rays.”

“ _No._ No hospitals.”

Erza's last thread of patience snapped. “Listen, this is my _night off._ I'm really not looking for some guy to die on my couch.”

“Are you a doctor?”

Erza rolled her eyes. “Something like that.”

“Most people who find a masked man bleeding in the garbage – they call the police.”

“You got a lot of experience in this area?” she shot back.

“Why are you helping me?”

“The less you know about me the better.” It felt good to toss his words back at him.

He chuckled then winced in pain again. “Ow,” he groaned still trying to swallow his laughter. For the second time that evening Erza went against her better judgement and thought him far too attractive. “You got a name at least?” he asked.

She bit her lip and stared down at him. “Erza.” When he didn't respond she blurted, “I don't suppose I get to know yours?”

He hesitated before shaking his head slightly.

“Alright,” she sighed and pulled off the latex gloves. “I'll call you Jake.”

“Jake?” he asked with the ghost of a grin.

“Yeah. He was a guy I used to date. Turns out he was _very_ good at keeping secrets, too.” Erza tossed aside the bloody gloves and startled when he took her hand – more gentle this time and not at all the wild grab from before.

“Thank you, Erza.”

She felt her heart skip a beat and wanted to slap herself. _Why was she like this?_

“Just rest. We'll figure everything out later.”

When the man's eyes slid closed, Erza exhaled heavily and gathered the discarded gloves and bandages with a frustrated force.


End file.
